Question: Subtract. $\dfrac{8}{2} - \dfrac{7}{12} = $
Answer: Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\dfrac{8}{2}$ $\dfrac{7}{12}$ $\dfrac{8}{2}-\dfrac{7}{12}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, {4}, 6, 8, 10, \underline{12}$ $12}$ $\underline{12}, 24, 36$ The least common denominator is ${12}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $12$. ${\dfrac{8}{2}}=\dfrac{{8} \times 6}{{2} \times 6} = {\dfrac{48}{12}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{48}{12}} - \dfrac{7}{12}}$. $\dfrac{48}{12}$ $\dfrac{7}{12}$ $\dfrac{48}{12} - \dfrac{7}{12}$ $=\dfrac{{48}-7}}{12}$ $= \dfrac{41}{12}$ ${\dfrac{8}{2}} - \dfrac{7}{12}} = \dfrac{41}{12}$ We can also write $\dfrac{41}{12}$ as $3\dfrac5{12}$.